


How the Mighty Fall.

by Blackcatschasingladybugs (dorkygabriel)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Whoa, im kinda proud of this whoops, this is gonna be a fun ride lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/Blackcatschasingladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes aren't immune to going darkside.</p><p> </p><p>(Remember when Hawkdaddy said that season two will break the internet with a Civil War gif? Yeah, here's my take on that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically just prolonged background info, but pretty relevant to the plot I'd say. But since it is just background info, I'm uploading chapters one and two at the same time. Don't say I never do anything nice. 
> 
> Enjoy the happiness while it lasts!

_Of course there'd be an akuma attack at this fashion show._ Adrien thought to himself.  _That's just my luck._

 

 

This particular fashion show was not being run by Gabriel Agreste, so Adrien didn't get a say in much. Which also meant that the designer who was running the show demanded that he took his ring off. After trying many excuses, Adrien sighed in defeat and went to put it away, knowing that his father wouldn't be happy with him if he found out that he'd been arguing too much with a famous fashion designer. He grumbled to himself as he walked over to his bag, and stared at his ring for a few moments more.

"This really isn't a good idea," Plagg said to Adrien as he leant down to speak to his kwami without looking suspicious.

"I know." Adrien sighed, fiddling with his ring instead of taking it off. "But I can't exactly tell them that it's my miraculous so I have to be wearing it at all times."

"Did you try the mom excuse?"

"Obviously. They wouldn't buy anything. The show should only last for a few hours, I'll just hope that I'm not too unlucky today."

"You'd better. If anything happens, you run like hell for this ring. I can't exactly bring it to you." Plagg, being done with advice, dove back to the bottom of Adrien's bag where a wheel of camembert was waiting for him.

Adrien nodded, and reluctantly pulled his ring from his finger, putting it at the bottom of the bag near Plagg, before covering it and zipping up the bag. He then gave another sigh, beginning to walk away. Of course, he took another look over his shoulder at his mundane looking black bag that actually held the powers of a superhero, hoping no one would think that and go looking into it.

Getting ready for the show was a bore, like always. He was fussed with by different makeup artists and had random people tugging at his hair, all so he could look 'presentable'. Really, he was happy that no one had tried to dress him. At least he was alone for that. He begrudgingly dragged himself out of his dressing room, not liking the tight jeans and weirdly uncomfortable designer t-shirt he was wearing. Heading over to the catwalk, he was bothered by directors, important people he didn't care for and other models, but none of them were naturally friendly interactions. He was used to this, and just waited behind the curtain, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his signal to go out there, plastering on a smile whenever someone else approached him. Eventually, he received the signal, and put on his model front before heading out onto the catwalk. And that was where the chaos began.

Adrien was at the end of the catwalk, and as he turned around to walk back, a purple blur dropped down in front of him. As the audience collectively gasped, the person stood up. They were in an extravagant dress, with wide, sharpened shoulder pads, unnecessarily large needles looped into the belt that was wrapped around the middle of the dress, a ruffled skirt fanning out below the belt. As Adrien noticed the pointed mask on their face, he immediately recognised the person as an akumatised victim. They held a ball of yarn in their hand, and threw it towards Adrien. Unable to block it without his baton, he tried to dodge it but the yarn seemed hexed as it followed his movements, wrapping around him until he was unable to move. He groaned. This is why he should always be wearing his ring, and it wasn't like he could go and fetch it now.

"I am Le Designer!" The akuma, Le Designer apparently, called out, drawing the crowds' worried gazes towards her. "My designs have been ignored and trampled on for long enough! You will all appreciate my work!"

Adrien sighed. It should have been obvious that someone at a fashion show would be hurt enough to be akumatised. Not many people's designs were ever spoken nicely about, even those on display. The fashion industry was a cruel place. But of course, that wasn't what he should be thinking about right now. Le Designer jumped away, probably to attack some more models, leaving Adrien struggling against the yarn, which only seemed to tighten as he moved. _If only he could get to his bag..._

"You alright there?" The voice he immediately recognised as Ladybug's could be heard in front of him, and he looked up at her, grinning.

"In a bit of a tangle." He laughed, slightly nervously. Without his Chat mask, he found himself much more nervous around his crush. 

Ladybug smiled softly at him, which he found strange but endearing, since she'd usually groan if Chat made puns during battle. Well, technically they weren't fighting right now. "I'll get you out of there."

Ladybug began, awkwardly, trying to find where the yarn ended so she could unravel it from around Adrien's body. Obviously, many cameras from press and audience members brave (or crazy) enough to stick around were now on them. Famous model Adrien Agreste and Superhero Ladybug together, that was newsworthy footage. And it didn't help that Adrien could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, and Ladybug seemed to be in the same situation. Eventually, Ladybug found where the end of the yarn wrapped itself around Adrien's hands behind his back, and she made quick work of fumbling around to untie him. There hands brushed a lot as she did so, leaving Ladybug's face quickly becoming a similar colour to her mask. Once Ladybug untangled Adrien, it left the two standing very close to each other, Ladybug gazing up into Adrien's eyes and Adrien gazing back. Of course, that warranted a lot of camera clicks from around them, not that either of them noticed, or cared. Suddenly, something clicked in Adrien's mind that reminded him that he was staring at Ladybug because there was an akuma on the loose, she needed his help, and his ring was still in his bag. With another blush, he gave an awkward laugh and stepped back.

"I should, uh.. Get to safety."

Ladybug quickly nodded, matching his blush. "Y-Yeah! Safety. Go you. I mean, you go. Yeah. I need to.. To fight the akuma! Stay safe!"

"You too!" He smiled at her, before running off to his bag.

He sighed as he reached his bag, quickly opening it up and grabbing his ring. "Plagg, akuma, let's go."

As he put his ring on, Plagg, flew out of his bag. Luckily, everyone in the area had ran off to real safety. "You really do have the worst luck."

"Yeah, and I blame you for that." He smiled sarcastically. "Plagg, claws out!"

As the familiar green light flew over him he was transformed into Chat Noir, and he found it strange that his skin tight superhero costume was more comfortable than the clothes he had been wearing for the fashion show. Still, he chose not to focus on that and instead grabbed his baton and jumped out onto the catwalk where Ladybug still was, both of them then looking around for Le Designer.

"Chat, where were you?" She asked without even having to look at him, gripping her yo-yo in her hand.

"Sorry, my lady, I was _tied up_ in other arrangements." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Now isn't the ti-Look out!" She quickly tackled him out of the way of a needle being thrown his way.

As the two hit the ground, Chat grinned up at her, and she immediately moved off of him. The two superheroes then stood up, as Le Designer jumped down in front of them, wielding a needle in one hand and a ball of yarn in the other.

"My designs cannot be the best with you two around! Give me your miraculous'!" She screamed, throwing yarn their way.

Both Ladybug and Chat began spinning their respective weapon around to deflect the yarn, and Ladybug smirked. "Are you going to be able to concentrate in this fight, kitty?"

Chat rolled his eyes amusedly. "Ha ha, very funny. Luckily for you, I've already noticed something. There's one needle she hasn't used yet."

As her partner nodded in the direction of it, she averted her gaze, and noticed that said needle was a darker colour than the rest, as akumatised objects usually were. Her smirk became more of a triumphant smile, and she called her lucky charm, Chat moving in front of her to shield her as she did so. A cat plushie landed in her hands, a very specific one with green eyes and a bell on it's collar, leaving her furrowing her brows in confusion. However, as she looked at the scene - at Chat and at the yarn Le Designer was holding, an idea came to mind.

"I'm going to need you to embrace your inner kitten, Chat. See her yarn?"

As usual, even with such a small prompt, Chat was on the same page as her. He nodded, stopping his baton and clicking it back in place above his belt tail. Le Designer smirked at them.

"Giving up already?" She said tauntingly.

"In your dreams. Didn't you know that cats love to play with yarn?"

With that, he bounded over to grab the yarn, clawing at it so that it untangled slightly. He then wrapped it around her hands and legs so that she couldn't move, despite her struggles. Once she was bound, he happily plucked the darkened needle from her belt and walked over to Ladybug to give it to her, ignoring Le Designer's cries of defeat and struggle. Once he did so, Ladybug snapped it in half with ease and purified the akuma that flew out of it. With a cheerful 'bye bye, little butterfly' she then looked at the cat plushie.

"It's strange that I didn't use this." She mused.  
Chat just grinned as he took in the features of the cat. "Isn't it obvious? _I'm_ your lucky charm, bugaboo." He leant a little closer as he spoke, but as usual Ladybug pushed him away. "But you can't summon me with your lucky charm, or throw me into the air to fix everything."

Ladybug just rolled her eyes at him, but had a small smile on her face as she threw the cat plushie into the air, calling out 'miraculous ladybug' and instantly, the collection of ladybugs got to work on saving the models and designers who had been tied up, and reverting Le Designer back to normal. As usual, Ladybug and Chat headed over to the victim to make sure that she was okay, before Ladybug had to leave as he earrings beeped at her. Chat, having not had used cataclysm, had more time so he smiled at Ladybug as she swung away, and stayed to comfort the victim for a while longer and answer a few press questions. It was only when his cat ears twitched at the sound of someone calling out for Adrien that he smiled apologetically and rushed off, hiding away from everyone to de-transform. Luckily, since everyone had seen his fiasco with Ladybug earlier, he had the perfect excuse for not having been around. He did say he was going to find safety, after all. And even more luckily, the rest of the show was cancelled, since a lot of the models were claiming they couldn't work after such 'emotional trauma'.

 

Lila had been idly scrolling through social media when she saw all of the new posts about 'a possible new couple'. Intrigued, she looked into it and was suddenly met with a flood of pictures, all featuring Ladybug and Adrien gazing lovingly into each others eyes, or of Ladybug rescuing him, and by the looks of things, only him. Lila huffed, angrily throwing her phone onto her bed, pacing around her room.

"What does he _see_ in her?!" She asked no one in particular. "And.. And Ladybug! First she _ruins_ my chances with Adrien, and now she's trying to get with him! Probably to rub it in my face!"

Lila slammed her hand down onto her desk as she ranted about how much she hates Ladybug, her fingers gripping the chain they had landed on. That chain just happened to be her fox tail necklace, the one she brought to represent the miraculous for Volpina. Slowly, a black and purple butterfly fluttered in through her open window, making it's way over to her desk. Lila didn't even notice, being too busy rambling to the otherwise empty room about how horrid Ladybug was. The akuma flew into the pendant once more, and Lila went silent and stood up straight, putting the necklace around her neck as the familiar purple mask outline appeared on her face.

"You can show Adrien that Ladybug isn't the superhero he believes her to be, if you get me her miraculous in return.." The sinister voice belonging to Hawkmoth boomed in her head.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." And with a glow of black and dark purple, Volpina stood in the place of Lila once more, laughing sinisterly as she jumped out of her bedroom window.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Chat Noir's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. I'm super pumped to be writing this story, I came up with the idea at like 1am, and I jotted it down roughly and now I'm finally getting round to writing it out. Originally, I thought it'd be a cool theory for season two and Hawkdaddy's 'break the internet' Civil War gif, but after I figured it's more than probably not going to happen in the show, I chose to write it as a fic instead. I hope I can do well, and that y'all love it!

Once Adrien headed back home, he sat down in his computer chair to scroll through the news, as he usually did after an akuma fight. As he read through the stories, a blush crept back up onto his cheeks. He looked at the pictures of himself and Ladybug, and read different journalist caption, and how everyone thinks there could a 'love story' between them. He couldn't help but smile despite how flustered he felt, and Plagg flew over to the screen with a smirk.

"So _that's_ what you were doing when you should have been getting your ring." He stated matter-of-factly, but with a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Plagg. I got attacked." Adrien's smile was still pasted onto his lips, and he brought his hands up to cover his reddened cheeks, giving a lovesick sigh.

"Well, you look fine to me." He said as he inspected a picture of the two of them gazing at each other. "I still don't get your infatuation with her. She could be _anyone_."

"But she's not just anyone, she's Ladybug." He leant towards the screen, and Plagg was surprised he didn't have hearts in his eyes. "Kind, sweet, caring, beautiful Ladybug."

"You never know. Superheroes aren't immune to going darkside." Plagg said without thinking.

That snapped Adrien out of his haze, raising an eyebrow. "You told me I couldn't get akumatised."

"Yeah, and you can't. Doesn't mean you won't choose to go darkside. How do you think Hawkmoth came about?"

Adrien frowned at the thought. "Well, Ladybug is too nice to be evil."

"And I agree. But Master Fu has been known to slip up with choosing miraculous wielders before, and some people just get influenced."

"Master Fu?"

Plagg's eyes widened. "I've said too much already. Got any camembert?"

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, tell me who Master Fu is."

"Never mind, I know where you hide my stash of camembert." He said to evade Adrien's inquiry in hopes that he'd drop it, flying off through the boy's room.

Adrien only had a few minutes to think about what Plagg had said until a scream interrupted his train of thoughts. He immediately jumped up, running over to his window to look out across the city. Sure enough, there were people running around in fear, and it seemed that chaos had taken over the city once more. His brows furrowed as he turned back to Plagg.

"Two akumas in one day, is that even possible?"

"Apparently." Plagg mumbled through a mouthful of camembert.

"Claws out." Adrien practically sighed, and his transformation wasn't exactly enthusiastic. He couldn't get what Plagg had said out of his mind.

Jumping down into the city, he reached the scene of the akuma before Ladybug. Luckily, getting some damage control done helped him to get back into his Chat Noir personality, so when Ladybug did arrive, he didn't seem so forlorn. Ladybug jumped down next to him as he was blocking some hits from the akuma, and she immediately spun her yoyo around to join his efforts.

"Who's late now, hm?" He said teasingly.

"Whatever, Chat. I was busy." She quickly jumped out of the way of a hit. "And I still should be, so let's get this over with."

Neither superhero necessarily wanted to be in this fight, so they made quick work trying to figure out where the akuma was. As soon as they had an idea, Chat got to work on successfully distracting the akuma, while Ladybug used an elaborate plan to make use of her lucky charm item and grab the akumatised object. Ready for her usual purifying, she smashed open the object. But, as she did so, instead of an akuma flying out, it dissipated in her hands. She frowned, looking over at the akuma who'd already fell to the ground. There was nothing else on them that could possibly have the akuma inside, so she just threw up her lucky charm item and called out 'miraculous ladybug'. Things got even weirder as it did what it was supposed to, clearing up Paris, saving anyone influenced by the akuma and reverting the victim back to normal. Ladybug's frown deepened and she grabbed Chat's wrist as he tried to leave without even a goodbye. He halted, looking over his shoulder at her.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were busy." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am, but something isn't right. There was no akuma."

That got Chat's attention, so he fully turned around to face her. "What do you mean?"

"When I broke the object to purify the akuma, it just.. Dissolved, I guess."

Chat matched Ladybug's frown, but was cut off when he tried to speak by Ladybug's earring beeping. "We'll talk about it tomorrow on patrol, you need to go."

She nodded, and without another word she swung away. Chat gave a quiet sigh, before jumping up onto a rooftop and heading back to his house.

 

"This isn't good, Master."

"No, it isn't. Hawkmoth is up to something. I think it's time, Wayzz."

"Will you.. Be alright?"

"Of course. Our superheroes need all of the help they can get."

 

Nino has just gotten home when he saw a mysterious black box with red detailing on his desk. His first thought was that it could be his sisters or something, but instead of going and asking her, something drew him towards it. He carefully picked it up and examined the box for a second, before slowly opening it. When a bright green light appeared he dropped the box and jumped back.

"What the-" He cut himself off when he caught sight of a small... Turtle? Flying in front of his face.

"Do not freak out, Nino."  
"You know my name?!" Nino yelled, doing the opposite of what this strange flying turtle had told him.

"Yes. I am here because you have been chosen to be a superhero."

Nino could help but laugh at that. "Me, a superhero? Yeah, right. I wonder which one of them thought this would be a funny prank."

Nino headed towards the door, Wayzz presumed it was to interrogate his siblings, so he quickly flew in front of him. "No one can know about this."

Nino crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Why should I believe this?"

"Because something is happening, and Chat Noir and Ladybug will need all the help that they can get. My name is Wayzz, and I am a kwami."

Although he was both honoured and excited, he tried to play it cool in case this _was_  a prank. "Then tell me.. What  _is_ happening?"

"We.. Are not sure. Which is why you have been enlisted as a new superhero. You are not alone in this."

Maybe this was serious.. Nino moved back over to the box the strange turtle- Wayzz had came from, and picked up the bracelet. "So what's this?"

"That is your miraculous. I presume you've heard of that before."

"Yeah, they're what Hawkmoth want. What's so special about it?"

"It is what gives you your power. Once you put it on and say 'Shell out', you will transform."

Nino slowly put the bracelet around his wrist. "Shell out."

He froze up as a costume began to appear on his body. It was mostly dark green with light green detailing, a hood on the top. He then felt a weight on his back, realising that it would be there to represent a turtle's shell. A green mask then appeared over his face, and he walked over to a mirror to look at himself, eyes widening as he realised that the whites of his eyes were now a yellow colour, and his iris' were green. He admired his new look in the mirror for a few moments more before he felt the 'shell' on his back and as he touched it, it came off in his hand. He gave a small gasp, and pulled it to his front, finding it surprisingly and naturally easy to wield. He then realised he could also attach it on the back of his hand, and waved his arm a little to test the strength of it.  It stayed on his hand pretty well, and he grinned excitedly. This was real. He was a superhero. However, he didn't have long to admire it as he heard the voice of his mother, and he had to rush to the door to keep her from coming inside.

 

The next day came quickly for Adrien, having slept early after being exhausted from both akuma fights and the fashion show. When he awoke, he headed downstairs for breakfast like usual, and like usual, he was alone. He was used to this by now, and simply ate his breakfast in silence, sighing as he finished and Nathalie walked over to present his schedule. He accepted it and headed back up to his room without further conversation, deciding on showering and getting dressed. Once he had done so, he actually read through the schedule. He was free for the morning, but had Chinese and fencing lessons in the afternoon.  That was generally how his schedules were in the summer, though Gabriel easily found time for him to be working on a new exercise plan or doing a photo shoot, or even attending some of his business meetings. Yay for A+ father-son bonding time. But today, he had a free morning. Which he was grateful for, since his patrol today wasn't going to be a quick search of the city and maybe some idle chit chat with Ladybug, today they had something important to discuss, so he knew it'd take up some time. Speak of the devil, he glanced over at the clock and realised Ladybug would be expecting him soon. He called Plagg over from where he was eating camembert and transformed.

Running as Chat was usually one of the best parts of Adrien's day. The freedom of it was the freedom he had craved for years. But today, it was different. He knew he was running to meet Ladybug to talk about something that would be confusing, scary and probably very dangerous in terms of their jobs. And things didn't get any better as he reached the Eiffel Tower, the place they always meet. She wasn't there. He pulled out his baton to check the time and actually, it would seem his thoughts had slowed him down as he was late. But Ladybug seemed to be even later. He huffed, and perched himself on the railings to look across at the city. Things only got weirder. Someone dropped down onto the Eiffel Tower behind him, so he assumed it was Ladybug. He put on a smile and turned around.

"Ladyb- _Volpina?!_ " His smile dropped and his eyes widened.

"Chat Noir, I know you probably don't trust me, b-but, Ladybug.. She just..." She sobbed, and Chat quickly jumped down to her side.

"She what?" He asked. Obviously he wasn't sure if Volpina truly was Volpina right now, but to Adrien, Lila had seemed perfectly fine lately, and was actually turning out to be a nice girl and friend.

Volpina slowly moved her hand from where it had been covering her face, revealing a pretty nasty cut on her cheek. Chat gasped a little. "She attacked me."

Chat's eyes widened even further. He was torn, not knowing who he should trust. Ladybug, his partner of years, or Volpina, the girl crying in front of him, who once was just another akumatised victim, master of illusions. Illusions! He thought back to their fight with Volpina, and all of her illusions disappeared when they were touched. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nothing happened. She was really stood here, crying, claiming to have been attacked by Ladybug. Which would make sense, Ladybug did hate Volpina... He shook his head. Ladybug was his _partner_. He trusted her with his life. Still, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

A smile appeared on Volpina's face, and to Chat, it looked hopeful. "Y-You trust me?"

"I want to know what happened, Volpina. I don't think Ladybug would do this.. But I'm willing to hear what you have to say."

And that was when Plagg's words flooded his mind. S _uperheroes aren't immune to going darkside._ He gulped, and tried to ignore those thoughts as he looked at Volpina.

"I.. I saw her, and so I went over to talk to her b-because I am a real superhero this time! I am! And.. I've never seen _anyone_ act like that. S-She attacked me without.." She sniffled. "Without any reason! I hadn't said anything."

Chat reached over to wipe away the blood on her face, frowning a little. "Would she really do this?" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Volpina matched his frown, but for different reasons. She hadn't expected him to be so.. So incredibly loyal. Sniffling once more, she pointed over the city. "Look, over there!"

Chat spun around immediately, hand reaching for his baton on instinct. With a quick flick of her staff, an illusion appeared, and it was of Ladybug, fighting with a civilian, laughing.. Sinisterly. Chat's cat ears twitched uncomfortably at the sound, and his eyes widened in shock. Behind him, Volpina smirked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaamn. Yeah, the reason Plagg had that conversation with Adrien is because I figured this kitty is too loyal to turn against Ladybug all of a sudden, but with that information already in his head... Also, while you may think that akuma attack was random, there was that little key bit of info that was necessary, which is why the fight itself isn't described in any detail.
> 
> Also, don't judge me on how bad Nino's transformation call is. I spent forever trying to think of one, trying to stray away from 'out' or 'on' (bc 'claws out' and 'spots on') but it's so hard! who knows, if I think of something better I'll change it.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter I'll be introducing Ladybug's team! So that chapter will be more from her perspective, whereas these first two have really been from Adrien's. 
> 
> As per, feel free to leave comments and kudos' because they make me very happy!<3


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ladybug's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using characters who aren't confirmed: death. You have to think of a name, their goddamn miraculous powers and outfits and ugH no thanks. I want to stay in canon but it's hard when there isn't any canon info goodbye. 
> 
> Also, there's a lot of dialogue at the end of this chapter i apologise, but you'll see why it's necessary when you read it.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

 

Ladybug headed to meet Chat for patrol that morning, tired after having not gotten much sleep that night. The two attacks the previous day had worn her out, but still, she found herself unable to sleep, thoughts about the second akuma attack keeping her wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about how it just disappeared. She wondered if it went back to Hawkmoth and they'd have another Stoneheart incident, but there had been nothing on the news about it. Eventually, her own brain exhausted her and she essentially passed out, getting all of about 2 hours of sleep before her alarm went off to alert her about patrol. With a groan she forced herself to get up, muttering about how she never asked for these 'goddamn superhero responsibilities' which, as usual, was met with some kind of positive and optimistic comment from her ever happy kwami.

"Mhm.." Marinette mumbled in response, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Tikki, spots on."

As soon as the pink light had passed over her body she got up and headed out of the skylight, and swung away towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug always blindly trusted her yoyo, knowing she had all the powers of good luck with her and a trusted kwami who would never let the yoyo attach to something unstable. So when Marinette prepared to swing off another rooftop but her yoyo came flying back to her, she gasped a little, looking ahead to see what the problem was. The problem was dressed in a fox-themed superhero outfit, crying out in pain. Ladybug furrowed her brows, realising Volpina was stood in the direction she'd just thrown her yoyo, with a cut on her cheek.

"Volpina?" She asked, more bitterly than she'd intended to.

"How _could_ you, Ladybug?!" Her voice was clearly hurt.

Ladybug then caught on that it was her yoyo that sliced Volpina's cheek. Her eyes widened in shock. "No, I- I didn't mean to hit you!"

Volpina just glared at her for a second and flew away, but not without a flick of her staff. Ladybug sighed, and decided to follow after her. She admittedly did feel bad for the way she treated both Lila and Volpina the first time around, even if she was an akumatised victim. That got Ladybug thinking.. Was she akumatised? Her motive to becoming Volpina was based off of her hatred for Ladybug, but Marinette couldn't recall doing anything that would upset her. Does that mean that she's a real superhero this time? And if she was... She now thinks that Ladybug purposefully attacked her.

Ladybug sighed, and went to throw out her yoyo in the direction that Lila had flew off in, but for the second time, didn't. This time, however; her yoyo was perfectly attached onto a nearby chimney, but something caught her eye down in the alleyway below her. Chat Noir. Shouldn't he be waiting for her at the Eiffel Tower? They had something important to discuss. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but stopped herself when she noticed the bad luck energy fizzling away in his palm. Cataclysm? Why did he need cataclysm? She frowned confusedly as she watched him, and picked up a sinister laugh that she definitely couldn't believe had come from Chat Noir. Ladybug then heard worried mutters coming from someone else, and as she drew her gaze away from Chat, she could see that he was moving towards a very scared looking civilian who was now backed up against the wall. Ladybug felt frozen in place as she watched Chat step closer and slam his hand against the person's chest. Ladybug gasped loudly and looked away, feeling tears fill her eyes. Chat was supposed to be a hero, he was supposed to protect the people of Paris and now... Now he'd used his power for evil. She blinked away the tears and pulled her yoyo back, gripping it tightly. Her partner or not, she had to stop him. However, when she looked back down at the alley, he was gone.

 

Chloé was looking out of her window when she spotted Ladybug. Immediately, she rushed out onto her balcony to call her over, but much like the spotted heroine herself, she stopped herself as she caught sight of the other superhero in the alleyway. She raised an eyebrow at why he wasn't stood with Ladybug, or moreso why Ladybug was just watching him as he cornered a innocent enough looking person in an alleyway. As she witnessed Chat cataclysm the person she gaped, looking up at Ladybug. And when she saw that Ladybug looked just as shocked and upset as she probably did, she realised something was wrong. Thinking straight away that more people needed to know, she turned off and headed back into her room to alert the press. But as she did so, she caught sight of a black box with red detailing. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped closer. 

"This.. Wasn't here before." She thought it may be some kind of present she probably asked her father for so she picked it up.

After examining it for a few seconds, she decided to open it and see exactly what was inside. When there was a yellow light, she screamed, throwing the box down onto her desk, backing away and covering her eyes from the light. She stayed in that position until she heard a soft, kind of cute and high pitched voice.

"Hi, Chloé!"

Chloé slowly moved her arms away from her face and let them drop to her sides, gaping at the small bee creature hovering in front of her. If she were thinking properly right now, she'd probably try to swat at it, run or scream. But she wasn't doing any of that, she was stood with her mouth open and eyes wide, finding it hard to string together a coherent thought.

"What.. Who... How?"

The small creature smiled. "I'm a kwami. My name is Buzzi. I came out of that box!" Buzzi laughed softly.

Chloé blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow. "What on earth is a kwami? How did that box get into my room?"

"A kwami is what gives a superhero their powers. The box was put in your room because you have been chosen to be a superhero!"

"Me, a superhero?" Chloé scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I'm not set out to be a superhero. I'm nothing like Ladybug, I'm.. I'm the opposite."

Buzzi watched as Chloé ran one hand across her arm, looking down at the floor. The kwami flew over to nuzzle against Chloe's cheek. "You wouldn't have been chosen if you weren't superhero material."

Chloé shied away from the contact, sitting down at her desk. She rested her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands, staring down at the box, trying to act like she hadn't just opened up to a large, talking bee.

"So what is this?" Her eyes were trained on the hair pin in the box as Buzzi flew over.

"That is your miraculous. Do you know what that is?"

Chloé nodded a little. "Ladybug's earrings and Chat's ring are miraculous'."

"Yes! You will need to wear it all the time, so that whenever we need to transform we can."

"Transform?"

"Transform." Buzzi repeated with a smile. "All you have to say is 'buzz on' and I will fuse with your miraculous to give you your costume and powers. The reverse, 'buzz off' will transform you back."

Chloé picked up the pin, but all of the superhero talk reminded her of what she saw. "So.. Do you know what's going on with Chat Noir?"

Buzzi tilted her head to the side confusedly. "Chat Noir? I thought the problem was with Hawkmoth..." She mumbled, Chloé figured it was mostly to herself.

"Whatever, I can ask Ladybug about it." Chloé slid the bee hair pin into her hair, where her ponytail was. "Buzz... On."

Chloé jumped up and froze as the costume covered her body. It was mostly yellow, the top of her torso being fluffy. That part of her costume was cut off by a few black lines to mimic a bee's stripes. Her hair stayed in it's usual pony tail, but two antennae appeared to be pinned into her hair, too. A small purse like object appeared around her waist, and a mask flew over her face. The top half of her mask was black, while the bottom half was yellow. Once the bright yellow light had flew over her body, she slowly walked over to her mirror to look at herself.

"It's a good job I like stripes, otherwise this would be atrocious." She looked around the room. "Buzzi?"

After a moment, she remembered what the kwami had said about 'fusing' with the miraculous, which would explain her absence. She freaked out a little at not knowing exactly what she could and couldn't do, but she hoped Ladybug would be able to answer her questions. With what was probably a metal kick from her kwami, she headed out onto her balcony and for some reason, was able to trust herself to jump off, only realising she'd done it when she was in the air. But she didn't fall. Confused, she looked down and realised she was flying. Literally flying. Oh, this was so cool. She grinned and flew over to the rooftop she'd seen Ladybug on. Looking around, she saw her swinging away, so she jumped up and flew after her.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug almost recognised that voice. Almost. But, still, at the call of her name, she halted on the rooftop, turning around. As she did so, her eyes widened. She looked like... Like a superhero. As the strange girl landed in front of her, Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Who.. Are you?"

"I'm.." Chloé paused in thought. "Queen Bee." She smiled. "Yeah."

"And.." Ladybug took a step further to her, looking her over with a softer gaze. "You're really a superhero?"

Queen Bee frowned a little at that. "Yes. Yes I am."

Ladybug nodded. "Alright.. Sorry if I seem untrusting. Other superheroes aren't really being superheroes lately." She sighed.

"I.. Wanted to ask you about that. Did Chat Noir really...?"

"Yes." She looked away. "So, you saw it too?"

Queen Bee nodded. "I was... Confused."  
"Me too. Maybe we should find him, and ask him about it. He.. Could have had a good reason."

Ladybug felt tears trying to fall from her eyes, so she quickly turned back in the direction of where Chat was, and swung her yoyo out onto a nearby chimney. As soon as she took off, Queen Bee flew after her. Once they were over the main parts of the city, they found that a lot of people were staring up at them.

"It's probably because they haven't seen you before." Ladybug stated. "We should drop down and introduce you."

Queen Bee nodded, and flew down to the ground, Ladybug following her. They landed by a shop window, and both of the heroes picked up that people weren't looking at them with shock, but more... Fear. Ladybug stepped forwards to explain, but Queen Bee tugged on her arm. As Ladybug turned to look at her, she noticed that Queen Bee's gaze was on the window. In the window, there were TV's playing a default news channel. And on that news channel, was footage of Ladybug relentlessly attacking a civilian. Ladybug gaped at the screen, watching it for a few seconds, before her gaze turned worried and upset.

"That.. That isn't me. That isn't real." She mumbled quietly, and flinched as Queen Bee placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you, Ladybug."

Ladybug looked up to her, and allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you. Though I don't think everyone else does." She sighed quietly.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Can you answer some questions?" Different people from the press began to ask, crowding them.

Queen Bee smiled, and with a nod the two turned around to face the crowds and answer their questions.

"I'd like to confirm that that footage isn't real. It's faked... Somehow."

"But we can all see it, Ladybug. It looks... Very real. You were being very violent."

"It wasn't me." She repeated with a stern look.

"But is it true that earlier today, you hit Volpina with your yoyo?"

Ladybug's eyes widened. She'd gone to the press about it. "Y-Yeah, but-"

She was cut off by a mixture of gasps and confused, scared mumbles amongst the crowd.

"But I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Ladybug rushed to add.

"I wouldn't believe her." The unmistakable voice of Chat Noir came from behind the crowd, so all of the press turned to face him.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Microphones were pushed closer to Chat.

"I saw her attacking that civilian. And Volpina came to me in tears, telling me that Ladybug had attacked her."

Ladybug's eyes filled with tears as she watched her partner speak about her in such a bitter tone. Queen Bee gaped at the scene, blinking a few times to confirm that, yes, this was really happening. Ladybug and Chat Noir were... Falling apart. Ladybug blinked her tears away and clenched her fists by her sides, walking through the crowds to glare at Chat.

"You're one to talk." She growled.

Chat raised an eyebrow. " _I_ haven't hurt a civilian."

Ladybug scoffed. "Oh, you haven't? So what, exactly, would you call what happened in the alleyway earlier?"

Confusion took over his features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You don't deserve to be a superhero." If looks could kill, Chat would be 6 feet under.

"Actually, _you_ are the one that isn't worthy of the miraculous." He tried hard not to look as heartbroken as he felt.

Queen Bee acted as the butter knife that could cut through the tension between them, stepping next to Ladybug. "I.. Saw you too, Chat."

"Saw me do what?" He raised his voice in frustration. "I haven't done anything wrong, unlike Ladybug. Who even are you, anyway?"

Trying not to get angry, she calmly replied with, "Queen Bee. Ladybug's new partner." and placed her hand on Ladybug's shoulder again.

"And we are leaving, now." She continued, giving Chat an obviously fake smile. "I wouldn't bother showing up to the next akuma fight. Ladybug doesn't need someone like you around."  
Queen Bee moved her hand to take Ladybug's, and flew them both up onto a far away rooftop. And as soon as they landed, Ladybug was silent for a minute, before dropping to her knees, breaking down into tears. Chloé gasped in shock, heart aching at the sight. She'd always had Ladybug on a pedestal, admiring her, thinking she was so much more than she could ever be. Seeing her like this.. Completely broke her heart. She slowly knelt down next to the girl who had been her hero for years, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ladybug. We can fix this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooops.
> 
> Okay don't @ me abt how ooc Chloé is okay i knoW but listen. i love chloé being a Good Person and hopefully ill talk abt why i wrote her in the fic okay? okay. chiil. Anyway, finally we are getting into the plot! and I've already torn ladynoir apart, im sorry. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave comments and kudos because they make me very happy!<3


	4. Chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the heroes be able to fight each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa sorry for the slow update, college has started back up aka death. But anyway, here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy!

 

After watching Queen Bee and Ladybug fly away, Chat sighed and left the scene without another word. He headed back over to where Volpina was waiting and as soon as he landed, he sat down and hid his head in his hands.

"That was a mistake." He mumbled, and Volpina sat down next to him.

"What happened?"

"She... Told me I don't deserve to be a superhero. She and Queen Bee seem to think that I've done something horrible."

"They're just trying to turn people against you. Don't worry, people saw what she did. _She_ is the one who shouldn't be a hero. We need to stop her."

Before Chat could reply, someone landed next to him. Both heroes looked up and over, and saw a hero neither of them recognised. He smiled at the pair, and crouched down by them.

"I'm.. Jade Turtle. I'm with you guys."

"You.. Are?" Chat asked, voice quiet.

"Of course. I saw what Ladybug did, too."

Chat shifted a little so he wasn't so curled in on himself. "So you're.. You're a superhero too?"

With a nod from Jade Turtle, Chat continued. "So.. That's three new heroes. Something big must be going on."

Nobody else said anything for the moment, Chat and Jade Turtle left thinking of different 'what if' situations, none of them good. Volpina, of course, was not having the same thoughts, but made sure to keep a neutral facial expression so that she didn't seem suspicious. Chat broke the silence with a sigh, running his hands through the hair. He'd been a hero for years now, he knew Jade Turtle and Volpina would be looking for him to be strong, have a plan, and know what to do. After all, he couldn't expect that from them, he remembered how tough it was to be thrown into the superhero life. He loved it, but it was definitely strange to get used to. And he knew he had to stay strong, not let Ladybug see that she got to him, and not show weakness. If there really is something big going on, he had to remain strong so that, as a team, they could fight it. A team he was leading. With these thoughts in his head, he took a deep breath and stood up.

"Right. Even if Ladybug isn't being very superhero like lately, we still need to be. You guys are new to this but I'm sure you've seen Ladybug and I patrol before, and we need to be doing the same. I'll show you the route I go, and then we can figure out routes for you guys. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Volpina and Jade Turtle said in unison, nodding.

 

After a few minutes, Ladybug sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking up at Queen Bee. "I-I'm sorry, I guess this ruins the image of Ladybug, the unbreakable superhero."

Queen Bee's gaze softened and she shook her head. "Hey, I'm just human, and I know you are too, even if it didn't seem like that before. I imagine it's hard to see your partner of years acting like this. But we can fix it."

She nodded and slowly stood up. "You're right. We should patrol. If that cat had any sense, he'd be at home now anyway."

Queen Bee stood up with her, a smile playing at her lips. "That's a good idea."

With a jump, Queen Bee went to fly up into the air, but Ladybug grabbed her hand, so she halted, hovering just off the ground. With a hitched breath, she looked down at Ladybug, who had averted her gaze to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you," Ladybug said softly. "For believing me and staying with me." Ladybug didn't let go of Queen Bee's hand, so Queen Bee didn't either.

"Of course. I'd never let my hero down." With that, she tightened her hold on Ladybug's hand and flew up into the air some more to let her know that was what she was doing.

Ladybug pulled herself up to wrap her arm around Queen Bee's waist as they flew, since this would be easier to talk to her. "We can start at the park, and figure out a good route for you to take on patrol."

Queen Bee nodded and flew over to the park, landing them gently on the ground. Ladybug immediately began talking about patrols and other superhero duties, Queen Bee watching her in awe, still not over the fact that she was here as a superhero, talking to Ladybug about her superhero duties.

 

Chat, Volpina and Jade Turtle had taken off, Chat leading the way across the rooftops of Paris. Since they were going via his usual route, they were nearing the park in no time. And as Chat caught sight of Ladybug and Queen Bee, he halted on the rooftop. Thankful for quick reflexes, Volpina and Jade Turtle came to a halt just behind him, both of them with a confused look spread across their features.

"What is it?" Jade Turtle asked in a hushed tone.

Chat was silent for a few moments. "Ladybug."

"Queen Bee too?" Volpina asked as she moved to stand next to Chat.

Chat simply nodded, trying to focus on remaining strong for the other two heroes, even though the sight of his ex-partner made his heart ache, and tears tried to fall from his eyes. His gaze remained on the park, on Ladybug, his eyes following her as she moved. Something shone in the corner of his eyes, so he managed to pull his gaze away from her just long enough to quickly inspect it. However, when his gaze landed on the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue, he couldn't look away. That statue was the commemoration of their partnership, a thank you gift from the city of Paris, a reminder that they were there to protect the city, and a show of them doing what they did best. Working together. He felt his defences dropping the longer he stared at the statue based around his and Ladybug's partnership, their friendship, their _trust_ and how they were willing to risk their lives for each other. Volpina seemed to notice this and scowled, beginning to talk. But it was only when she placed her hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"... It'll take them by surprise. Does that sound like a plan, Chat?"

Chat blinked at her a few times as he jerkily looked over at her. "Sorry, could you repeat it? I got lost in thought."  
Frowning a little, Volpina nodded. "They haven't met Shelly here yet," Jade Turtle raised an eyebrow at the apparent nickname. "So if he goes down first, they'll be focused on him, so we can jump down to attack. It'll take them by surprise."

Chat tried not to look visibly upset at the idea of attacking Ladybug, and didn't respond, so Volpina continued on. "She isn't superhero material, remember? We need to put a stop to her behaviour before she... Becomes one of the bad guys. Maybe even team up with Hawkmoth. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you, Chat?"

Chat quickly shook his head. Jade Turtle seemed a little taken aback by this, but smiled at Chat anyway. "We've got your back, bro."

Chat gave him a small but genuine smile in return. "Thanks. So.. The plan."

Jade Turtle nodded and stepped over. With one final smile in Chat's direction, he jumped down into the park, by Ladybug and Queen Bee. As he did so, Volpina took a hold of Chat's arm and pulled him down into a crouch.

"We can't let them know we're here too." She supplied before he could ask.

He simply nodded, but shifted slightly to look over at the interactions. Thanks to his advanced hearing as Chat, he was able to focus on them and listen into the conversation.

"Another superhero?" Chat's heart ached more at Ladybug's voice. "Someone must think that we really need some help."

"What's your name?" Queen Bee piped in.

"Jade Turtle. Obviously I know Ladybug already, but who are you?"

"Queen Bee."

"Nice."

Chat recognised Ladybug's look as one of suspicion, even if he wasn't stood close to her. "So.. What's your take on everything that's happening?"

With a twitch of his ears, he turned to Volpina. "We have to get down there. Ladybug's asking questions."

Volpina nodded, and the two got up and jumped down either side of Jade Turtle in one swift move. Ladybug gasped a little, immediately stepping into a defensive pose, Queen Bee doing the same. Chat took his baton from behind his back and extended it to the size of a staff, twirling it around, stepping closer to Ladybug, trying to keep up a glare.

"This would be a lot easier if you just went peacefully, _my lady._ " He spoke bitterly, and tried not to feel any remorse about it.

"I'm not the one who'll be going anywhere, _Chaton._ " She spat back, unclipping her yoyo from her waist, gripping it tightly.

The two glared at each other for a few moments more before Volpina decided to step in. With a flick of her staff, she sent a beam of energy in Ladybug's direction, pushing her backwards. And that started it off. Queen Bee rushed forwards to defend Ladybug, and Jade Turtle ran towards her. Chat quickly ran past them, over to Ladybug, tightening his hold on his baton. Ladybug gained her posture again, glaring at Chat.

"Looks like Volpina isn't any less violent."

"Says the one who attacked her without reason." Chat countered, and the two began to circle each other.

"I didn-"  
"Do you really expect me to believe a word you say?"  
Ladybug's eyes widened with half amusement and half annoyance. "But you'll believe Volpina, the 'heroine' who was akumatised _because_ of her lies, over your partner?"

"Ex-partner." Chat growled.

"That didn't answer my question, kitty."

Chat decided he was done with talking. Not just because it hurt him. He jumped up to kick Ladybug, but she reacted quickly, wrapping her yoyo around his leg and using it to throw him across the park, before coiling her yoyo back. With a grunt, he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground, feigning pain. His plan worked, and out the corner of his eye he saw the Ladybug seemed to show a glimmer of guilt in her eyes. Using that to his advantage, Chat spilt his baton into two, throwing one in her direction like a boomerang. It hit her in the stomach with enough force to knock her onto the ground. Chat leapt over and caught his baton in the air, looking down at her with an ominous smirk.

"It's adorable that you still care, bugaboo."

Jade Turtle had brought his shield onto the back of his hand as Queen Bee wielded her Trompo and threw it in his direction. Though his shield stopped the energy from hurting him, it pushed him backwards, but he dug his heels into the ground the avoid going far. As Queen Bee was recoiling her Trompo, he quickly threw his shield at her, which knocked her to the ground. Ladybug looked over at the right time, seeing the events unfold. She didn't answer Chat, instead threw out her yoyo to catch the shield before Jade Turtle could get it, swinging it towards her and Chat, but aimed it so it would hit the back of Chat's legs, sending him flying to the ground. In this moment, Ladybug quickly got up, grabbing the shield and recoiling her yoyo. Queen Bee got up and rushed to Ladybug's side, high fiving her, both of them grinning.

"I hate to leave things unfinished, but we have other places to be." That was a lie, but she wasn't going to tell him that deep down she didn't want to be fighting him.

Ladybug threw the shield at Chat, earning another groan as he dropped his gaze from her, not looking as she swung away, Queen Bee flying after her. Jade Turtle quickly ran to Chat, picking up his shield from on top of the hero and attaching it to his back, before offering Chat his hand. Chat gratefully took it and stood up with his help, and if neither of them let go of the others hand for a few minutes, they didn't mention it. Volpina then came over, panting slightly to pretend that she had been involved in the fight, knowing that both of them were too caught up in it to have been paying that much attention.

"We'll get her next time, Chat." She said with what looked like a smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd there's the first fight scene. (I feel like I suck at them, which isn't good when most of this fic is based upon fights lol) And I finally had something slightly canon to go off with for Queen Bee! Her weapon is one that has been seen in a short video on Jeremy Zag's instagram: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Trompo ! Although we don't know the damage it does, so yay, even more extra-canonical info that I have to think about. Fun. Also, damn, as I was reading through this I realised I've made Volpina so freaking manipulative, whoopS. Though it does suit her, even if i amplified it by like x10. 
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave comments and kudos as they make me very happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuun. Yeah, that's happening. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they make me very happy. <3


End file.
